


The Heart Sees

by andachippedcup



Series: The Heart Sees [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart wants what the heart wants; when Mark wakes up from a nightmare of a plane crash to find himself in Lexie's bed, he does not hesitate to take advantage of the second chance he's been given to be with the woman with whom he is 'meant to be'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Nights and Bright Mornings

“It’s time to get up.” She murmured sleepily from her spot nestled in the crook of his arm as she stirred lazily before placing a soft, warm kiss on his lips in a good morning wake up call.

Like he’d been struck by a bolt of lightning, he jolted awake, lurching up into a sitting position, his palms spread across the mattress to steady him as he looked about in bleary eyed bewilderment. Beside him, Lexie blinked in confusion, having been jostled in his violent awakening.

“Good morning to you too.” She chuckled sarcastically between a yawn as she stretched her tired limbs and tucked her legs up against her chest as she sat staring at him with bright eyes and a shy smile. “I’m glad you stayed.”

Mark looked at her in confusion and then held a hand in front of himself as if to be certain this was all happening. Without warning, he leaned forward and cupped her face in his right hand, his thumb brushing over her lips and her cheek tentatively as he studied her fiercely. Then, without warning he pinched her shoulder, prompting her to reel away from him across the bed with a howl of surprise.

“Ow! What was that for?” She whimpered, rubbing the tender spot that would probably bruise.

“You’re real? You’re alive?” He asked and she crinkled her nose in a bewildered smile before she spoke up, amused.

“Umm…yes? Last I checked, anyway.” She laughed softly before she leaned in close to him, her nose just brushing against his. “I could prove it to you.” She teased as she met his gaze and then she was kissing him like she was afraid it was the last time, her palm pressed against his chest as she pushed him back against the pillows, her long, dark hair forming a curtain around his face as she pulled away from him to kiss his jaw and then found her way back to his mouth.

“I still can’t believe I’m waking up with you in my bed.” The brunette smirked against the corner of his lips as she nuzzled against him.”I missed you.” She breathed softly and they both fell still as he looked at her deeply, his confusion still present but fading behind the more pressing sense of need and love and want.

“I-… I missed you too.” Mark admitted as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, holding his hand against her cheek as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. Without warning, he crushed his lips against hers, this kiss fierce and fast and needy, unlike the lazy, sweet kiss _she_ had initiated. This was the panicked, frenzied kiss of a man on the verge of losing everything.

When at last the need to breathe broke them apart, she looked down at him dizzily as she sat in his lap, breathing heavily.

“That…was a good morning kiss?” She asked breathily with a smile and a laugh while he just smiled and he watched her, drinking her in like it was the last time. His stare was so intense that she could practically _feel_ it and it left her cheeks burning as she ducked her head. “What was that for?” She asked curiously.

“I dreamt that you died last night.” He blurted out suddenly and she went still in his arms.

“You… you _what_?”

“You died. We…we were on a plane and something happened and it crashed. _We_ crashed. And you were pinned beneath part of it and I was trying to move it off of you but I-I couldn’t. And so I held your hand and talked with you. _And you died_.” He repeated, emotion choking off his voice at the end.

Lexie stared at him with wordless concern and wrapped him up in her arms, his head tucked against her neck as she made soothing noises and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s fine. I’m right here.” She reminded him, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her gaze as she comforted him. “It was just a bad dream. Here, feel.” She murmured and took his right hand and guided it to her chest, gently placing his palm over her heart and holding it there in silence for many long seconds as he stared at her appreciatively.

“I am still alive. And whatever dream you had last night didn’t happen. My heart is still beating. And I promise it will keep beating. For you.” Lexie finished, her cheeks growing red as the realization of what she’d said hit her. “Sorry that was…oh my god, that was cheesy. Pretend… pretend I didn’t say that. Forget I said anything.” She mumbled self consciously, covering her face with her hands as she tried to pretend that she hadn’t just made a fool of herself in front of him on her first morning with him back.

Warm fingers gently pried her hands off of her face and Mark’s eyes met hers, his expression serious as he kept one hand on her heart. Lexie felt her heart rate increase as he continued to look deep into her eyes and then the realization struck her that Mark could, of course, tell exactly the effect he had on her because he too was feeling her heart beat. She bit her cheek to suppress the embarrassed smile that threatened her and then he was leaning into her, his lips a mere hair’s breadth from hers.

“I. Love. You.” He told her slowly, careful to emphasize each and every word. Three simple little words. Three little syllables that had the potential to change his life – _their lives_ – forever.

“M-Mark, you don’t have to say it, just because I said it last night doesn’t mean-” Lexie rambled, tripping up over the words as she rushed to ensure that he did not feel compelled to say them but he put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

“I do. I love you. I’ve always been in love with you; I will always be in love with you.” He rushed, the tip of his nose brushing against her own as he whispered the words that, in his dream, had come too little too late.

Lexie’s breath caught in her throat and she held his gaze; she could have sworn her heart had stopped when he’d said he loved her and now it was racing as she tried to allow herself to believe that it was possible that, in spite of all they had been through, this was really happening.

“Yeah?” She asked in disbelief, at a loss for anything more eloquent to say. He nodded, his lips curving into a smile.

“We’re supposed to end up together, Lex. We’re meant to be.” He murmured and then he kissed her, his hands framing her waist as he pulled her against him, longing for nothing more in that moment than to hold the woman he loved and to prove to her how true his words had been.

Lexie returned his kiss and melted against him, each action and touch familiar in the best possible way and yet, almost painful. They had wasted so much time apart, so much time that could have been spent in one another’s arms instead spent alone, staring at the empty side of the bed. And it was good and it was _right_ to be back here, in his arms and nestled against his chest. It was like coming home.

“Meant to be?” She murmured against his lips between kisses and she felt rather than saw his answering grin as his hands gently brushed the bed sheets back from her and laid her down on the bed, her dark curls splayed about the pillow as he looked down on her approvingly.

“Meant to be.” He confirmed with a nod before he sought her lips again and pulled bed sheets over them both. In so doing, his jacket was jostled and slipped quietly off of the corner bedpost and to the floor. From the pocket of said coat, a small, black velvet box tumbled out and onto the polished wooden floor.

They wouldn’t find it for some time, all wrapped up in a tangled mess of arms and legs, of lips and intimately whispered sweet nothings as they were. But when their energy was spent and their hearts raced and lungs burned and demanded rest, they would emerge from her bed and _she_ would find the box at the foot of her bed. And when she opened it, she would find the ring he’d bought for her so long ago, before they’d broken up the first time, and which he’d carried with him every day since.


	2. Pièce de Résistance

“I have to go.” She mumbled sleepily, drawing out the ‘o’ in ‘go’. He groaned and shook his head as he reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, trapping her against his side.

They’d had an entire weekend to themselves since he’d awoken in her bed after that dreadful nightmare. Forty eight uninterrupted hours and they’d barely worn clothes. And those limited instances had been only when it was necessary, such as to get food from the kitchen. And while he might not have minded parading downstairs naked, her roommates be damned, he knew she would have.

Still, two days spent almost constantly in bed with her in his arms made the prospect of her getting up to go into work more unappealing than he could fathom.

“No.” He mumbled grumpily, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled the back of her neck, the smell of her hair a welcome way to start off the day. But there were other, more welcoming ways to start the day. And none of them involved her leaving the bed.

“I have to go, I’m on Bailey’s service today and if I’m late, she’ll kill me.” Lexie chuckled, rolling over in his grasp to lie face to face with him. With a smile, she arched her neck and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. “Bye.” She beamed and rolled sharply to avoid his retaliatory lunge but she was too slow for him as his arms wrapped back around her waist and pulled her back into the bed, laughing and halfheartedly kicking and wrestling to get away from him.

“Oh no you don’t.” He smiled into her shoulder blades as he pressed gentle kisses and love bites between her shoulders and up her neck and jaw. Lexie sighed, her muscles relaxing as he continued to try and persuade her to stay.

He was good. He was _very_ good.

“Mark-” she began, groaning as he put a finger to her chin and tilted her face up, kissing along her throat and then finally her lips, silencing her for some time as they shared a long, languid kiss.

“Bailey-” he murmured between kisses as he worked his way along her jaw and to her ear as he whispered needily, “-is a good surgeon. She can make do without you for a half an hour.” He reasoned, a palm going to her stomach and slowly skimming up her sides, only to be stopped by one of her hands. Hands which, he noted with satisfaction, were trembling beneath his touch.

“I can’t, you know how she gets. She has her nickname for good reason.” Lexie insisted, staying his hand before he could use it to aid in his persuasions. “I love you. I will see you at the hospital.” She smiled, giving him a short kiss. “Alright?”

“I’d be a lot more ‘alright’ if my hand was a little farther north.” He grumbled with a pout and Lexie blushed and shook her head, laughing as she released his hand and shoved him firmly away from her.

And to think, a week ago she’d been losing him to Julia, watching him fall farther and farther beyond her reach. Still, the path they’d taken didn’t matter near as much as the endpoint, which had them here, together. And _happy_.

“Somehow, I think you’ll manage.” She grinned, pulling on the shirt of his that had landed on the nightstand after one of their forays downstairs for food. “On call room. Lunch.” She whispered and his answering grin made her heart warm as she rushed off to get ready, leaving a very self satisfied Mark in her wake.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me!” He called after her retreating figure, folding his arms behind his head as he reclined against the headboard of the bed, an arrogant smirk on her face. “Nobody can resist a Sloan.” He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Wondertwinc who shares my Slexie feels and encouraged me to write my OTP some fluff 'cause heaven knows they could use it.


End file.
